The Captain and the bookshop
by DragonGatz
Summary: What happens when Steve Rogers walkes into a small secondhand-bookshop in a small town over seas? Worst summary ever but please read the author's note at chapter one :) [Steve/OC] [Tony S.] [Pepper P.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So, this is my first pure Captain America fic, it is totally un-beta:ed, half of it came to me in a dream and I just went from there. It will be a short one, only three chapters but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!**

 **Triggerwarnings; mental and physical abuse (goes for all three chapters)**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own anything Marvelrelated, only my OC and the surroundings.**

 **Love D.**

* * *

She groaned when the alarm went off, rolled over and sat up at the edge of the bed, holding her pounding head in her hands. Slowly she pushed herself up and took cautious steps towards the bathroom where she carefully avoided the mirror.  
After a long, steaming hot shower she dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, a worn out t-shirt and her well-worn sneakers. When her hair was somewhat dry she tied it up into a high bun, grabbed her jacket and went down to her bike. She fired up the engine, the sound cutting into her head only slightly muffled by the helmet, and drove the few miles to her small, second-hand bookshop.

As every day she parked around the back, walked over to the bagel shop across the street, bought some breakfast before turning of the alarm and starting to open up the shop. The clerk at the bagel store just stared at her but she had just looked down at the floor, unwilling to meet his gaze.

She placed her breakfast in the small kitchen and started the coffee-maker, while it sizzled away she walked around, straightened up some books and when the big clock at the back dinged ten, she unlocked the door. As usual there was no rush, she wasn't really surprised, it was a small town, not many tourists came here, her regulars were few and a heavy rain had started pouring down so she ran outside and rolled the bike in under covers. Coming back inside she poured herself some hot coffee and decided to eat breakfast. Despite the fact that she peeled of tiny bits of the soft bagel her jaw still hurt when she tried to chew them and her throat felt soar when she swallowed. A small tingle announced the arrival of a customer so she swallowed another gulp of the hot fluid and walked out front. A tall man, with the collar of his jacket up to protect him against the rain and the baseball cap pulled down stood dripping at the entrance;  
"I am sorry, I wasn't sure if it was open or not." He said with an American accent.  
"It is, I just forgot to turn on the lights when the rain rolled in. What can I do for you?" At least her voice sounded normal and because she had her hair down it probably covered most of the damage.  
"Yes, I am just passing by but I somehow forgot all my books at home, the receptionist at the hotel recommended this place." He pushed the cap back and she noticed that he had very kind, blue eyes.  
"Are you looking for something in particular? Otherwise just take a look around and let me know if you need help."  
"I am not sure, you don't happen to have anything about WWII, in English?"  
"Sure I do, right here." She showed him over to a couple of shelves at the back of the store, making sure to hide her face as much as possible.  
"Just yell if you need anything."  
"Thank you." He smiled a very contagious smile that made her blush when she walked back to the kitchen.

The doorbell rang again and then the small bell next to the cashier sounded as well, with an impatient sound.  
"Coming!" She yelled, ignoring her banging head. The sight caused her to stop dead in her tracks and the thoughts ran wild in her head; ' _no, anyone in the world but him. Please God make him go away! The customer! Is he still here? He shouldn't see this, he shouldn't be here! He will make it worse!_ '  
"Darling!" The man in front of her opened his arms with a wicked smile. She forced a big smile onto her face, despite the pain in her jaw and her split lip that was only halfway healed.  
"Adam, what are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to Bahamas?" She tried not to scream when her former fiancée put his arms around her.  
"Can't I come say good bye to my beautiful fiancée before I leave?"  
"Of course, I just thought you were on your way to the airport by now." She said submissively. He turned her around towards him and held her under the cheek forcing her to meet his eye.  
"Not without seeing you first." His grip was hard and her bruised jaw throbbed. She winced low but tried not to move, careful not to give him any triggers.  
"When is your flight leaving?" ' _diverting attention, it might work_.' She thought to herself.  
"Are you that eager to get rid of me Jessica? Are you that eager to find someone new to whore for? I thought you loved me? Little twatt, look at you; all banged up, looking like last night's roadkill. Who would ever want you?" He squeezed harder around her chin and she could feel new bruises coming.  
A rumble in the back, the sound of books falling, startled him and he released her like he had put his hand on a hot plate;  
"Is there anyone back there? Does this pathetic little store actually have a customer?" He mocked her. Franticly she shook her head;  
"No, it was probably just a pile of books that fell over. I must have stacked it crocked. You know me, clumsy as ever." ' _Please God, don't let him go back there. Let him not see the other man, he will hurt him_.'  
He squeezed hard around her arm; "Don't tell me what I know and don't know." He hissed, dragging her with him into the back.  
"Adam, please, not here, I could get customers, please Adam." She pleaded as he raised his fist;  
"I just want to give you something to remember me by, darling. Can't have it that you forget me while I'm gone, how would that look?"  
"I promise that I won't forget, you are my sweet Adam, my love." She tried everything she could but he just smiled at her, an insane, mental smile which told her that Adam was gone and the evil force that possessed him had taken his place, nothing would help now, all she could do was try and protect her soft parts. She crouched and covered her head in her arms, letting the beating hail over her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I can see you sneaking around in here ;)**

 **We have part two coming up here, same disclaimer and triggerwarnings as in chapter one. Hopefully you like it, please let me know (fishing for coments? Who? Me? Nah!)!**

 **Ps. I've done my best with grammar and such, English is however my second language so any errors are my own...**

 **Love D.**

* * *

 _He had heard the doorbell ring and the person impatiently banging on the little bell by the cashier. The voices were muffled by the book and he didn't hear the words. Then something caught his attention; the girl's voice was pleading, almost crying. He had seen her face when he walked in even if she had tried to hide it behind a mane of wild, red hair. He cursed himself that he didn't understand what they were saying, that was the worst part about being abroad. He snuck closer and peaked around the corner only to see a broad-shouldered man that looked like he took steroids taking a hard grip around the girl's upper arm and dragging her into the back. She winced low and hug her head when she tried to keep even steps with him. She looked like she had given up. The next thing he heard made his blood boil, it was a language he understand all too well; a man hitting a woman. Something in him snapped and he stormed into the small kitchen. The sight that met him set him even more on fire; the nice, smiling girl from before was crouching in the corner, doing everything she could to cover herself while the man showered her with kicks and punches. Steve took two long strides over and yanked the man away from her; "What do you think you are doing?" The man said something in that singing language and tried to pry himself free from Steve's hard grip on his collar._

An angry voice and the hitting stopped. When she lifted her head and looked up, Adam was pinned to the wall by the customer that had come in earlier. Adam tried to break free from the other man's grip while yelling at her; "Tell this bastard to let me go! Jessica! You cunt! Let me go!" He wrestled the man but failed so he kept on cussing at her; "You are going to pay for this! You whore!"  
Then his head hit the back of the wall when the blonde man head-butted him straight in the face, without even blinking. Adam slid unconscious down the wall and ended up in a pile on the floor.  
The man came over to her and reached out his hand with a concerned look on his face, trembling she took it and he pulled her to her feet. She felt her knees shake and almost give in as she stumbled forward. He caught her and calmly lifted her up in his arms. She tried resist him, not wanting to be too heavy for him. He just kept a firm grip and walked out of the kitchen and sat her down by the cashier.

When he came back he carried a bowl of cold water and a towel she normally used to clean the dishes with. Still without saying anything he dipped it in the water and held it against her broken eyebrow. She hissed between her teeth when it touched her.

 _He was still extremely angry but he tried to hide it so he wouldn't scare her off. The way she had resisted when he lifted her up confused him, then he realized that she was ashamed of herself. Her head hung and she hissed when the cold rug touched her temple._  
 _"You should report him. This isn't the first time, is it?"_  
 _"That will only make it worse. I tried. I reported him, broke of our engagement and moved across town but it didn't help. He always finds me. He knows I won't abandon my store, it is all I have."_  
 _"How long has it been going on?"_  
 _"Four years."_  
 _He cleaned her off in silence and then squatted in front of her, looking up at her hard face._  
 _"Are you all right?" he put a hand on her knee and she jumped slightly, pulling away from his touch._  
 _"I'm sorry." She whispered._  
 _"Don't apologize, Jessica, was it?" She nodded and he continued; 'you don't ever have to apologize for something like that. It is not your fault."_  
 _"But it is, I'm fat and ugly, I don't take care of myself the way I'm supposed to…" She trailed of when he took her hand; "You are neither fat, nor ugly, Jess, trust me. May I?" He motioned towards her and with a confused look she nodded. He lifted her up again and walked over to a big window, the darkness in the room made it a perfect mirror. He put her down and placed himself behind her;_  
 _"Look." he motioned towards their reflection. He was clearly visible behind her, almost towering over her small, curvy frame._  
 _"What I see is a beaten down girl, broke but not beyond repair. You are beautiful, I know girls that would kill for your hair colour and those eyes. And you are far from fat; look, what do you see?"_  
 _"You. I see you." She whispered then she broke down and covered her face in her hands, shaking with tears. He embraced her in his arms and held her, leaning his chin on the top of her head. An idea formed in his head and when she had calmed down he steered her towards a sofa placed not far from where he had been looking at books just a short while ago;_  
 _"Stay here. I will take care of him."_  
 _"What are you going to do?"_  
 _"Don't worry." He caressed her cheek and picked up his cell as he walked back. Two signals, then;_  
 _"Capsicle! What can I do for you?"_  
 _"Tony, I've got a problem, could you come down town to the bookshop I told you about, ASAP?"_  
 _"You managed to get into trouble at a bookshop?" Tony's voice was filled with mocking dismay._  
 _"Sort of, just get down here and I'll fill you in."_  
 _"Sure, be there in five."_  
 _"Make it two."_  
 _"I'll have Happy run the red lights then." They hung up and no more than three minutes later the big car parked outside and Tony jumped out._  
 _"What's up my old friend?"_  
 _"Come." Steve shoved him inside again and into the kitchen. Tony stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the unconscious man._  
 _"What have you done Steve?"_  
 _"You haven't even seen the worst part." Steve's face turned grim as he showed Tony out to Jessica on the sofa. The girl had drifted off but the bruises were clearly visible against her pale face and the dark fabric._  
 _"Fuck." Tony cussed under his breath._  
 _"I know." Steve whispered; 'could you perhaps take care of the issue in the kitchen? According to the girl it happened more than once and reporting it doesn't help, he just keeps coming back. I think it was pure luck that I happened to be here today, otherwise he would've beaten her senseless."_

 _Tony took one look at his friend, the concerned look on his face told him everything he needed to know so he patted the bigger man on the shoulder;_  
 _"Sure, I'll make sure he doesn't bother her again. You take care of the girl Cap. Send in Happy on your way out, will ya?"_  
 _"I owe you one Stark."_  
 _Tony shrugged; "Bah, don't mention it, now shoo."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello out there! I hope everyone is doing all right this friday! I just want to thank the ones who have favourited and followed this very short fic about the Captain and Jessica :) We have already reached the last (third) part :-/ But have a great weeked guys!**

 **Love D.**

* * *

 _Steve knelt next to the girl and shook her gently. With a startled look her eyes flew open and she pushed herself away from him._  
 _"It's alright Jess, I won't hurt you."_  
 _"Who's he?" She gave Tony a frightened look._  
 _"A friend of mine. He will make sure that Adam doesn't hurt you anymore."_  
 _"Kill him?" She whispered with huge eyes._  
 _"No sweetheart, I'll just make him an offer he can't refuse." Tony chuckled._  
 _"But I have to lock up the shop."_  
 _"No, what you need now is rest. I'll take care of everything. You just try and heal, all right?" Tony and Steve helped her to her feet. She leaned heavily on Steve and as they passed the still unconscious Adam in the kitchen she turned her face inwards against Steve's chest, clinging to his shirt._  
 _"Is your car outside?"_  
 _"My bike. But I don't think I'll be able to drive."_  
 _"Don't worry, I can drive you."_

 _Her look was thankful when she pushed the helmet down on her head and climbed up behind him. He was impressed, the bike she drove was the new BMW S1000RR. He started the engine and felt the monster roar to life underneath him;_  
 _"Do you want to go home?" He asked over his shoulder._  
 _She shook her head and put her arms around his waist. Over the wind he yelled;_  
 _"I'll take you to our hotel, is that all right with you?" She squeezed a little tighter and he took that as a consent so he took left at the intersection and soon enough they parked out the big luxurious hotel Pepper had booked for them. As he parked the bike outside, feeling a bit sad about having to return it he remembered one important thing, so as he turned around he took Jessica's hand, bowed over it;_  
 _"I beg your forgiveness Jessica, I have yet not introduced myself, my name is Steve."_  
 _A faint smile crossed her face and she shook his hand; "No need to get so formal Steve, you've already seen me at my worse anyway." Her next movement startled him, she came closer, reached up and caressed his cheek gently causing him to blush slightly._

He took her hand and showed her over towards the main entrance. As the portiere opened the door for them she realised that everyone was staring, the tall handsome man together with a banged up, bruised girl with wrinkly, stained clothing. Embarrassed she looked down on the floor and just followed Steve over to the elevators. Once inside she looked up and sighed with relief. She was used to people staring at her just not when all the wounds were fresh. They exited on the top floor and stepped right into a big studio apartment, the difference from her small one bedroom apartment and worn down store was enormous and she felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman when she looked around, though she carefully tried to avoid the huge mirror on the wall. The clicking sound of high heels approached them and around the corner came a tall, slender redheaded woman dressed in a nice suite with a pinstripe skirt and extremely high heels.  
"Steve!" She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Pepper, thank you for helping us with such short notice."  
"Don't worry about it, Tony sent me a message that you were on your way. I have everything prepared.' then she turned to Jessica whom still tried to hide her face behind her hair; 'You must be Jessica? Please, come with me, I have a bath ready for you and I think we can send for some clothes for you, what are you, a size six?"  
"No, eight or ten I think." She whispered. The other woman threw an arm around her shoulders and lead her towards the opposite end of the big apartment while making little concerned noises;  
"Sweetheart, you are hardly a size ten, trust me." As Jessica threw a scared look over her shoulder towards Steve, the woman called Pepper must have seen it because she looked down at her;  
"Don't worry, he will be here when we've cleaned you up a bit."

They entered a luxurious bathroom with a bathtub lowered into the floor and already filled with bubbles and steaming water. While Jessica undressed Pepper discreetly turned her back and picked up a phone, as soon as Jessica slid into the water she hung up and walked over to a low divan, sipping on a glass of what looked like champagne.  
"The clothes will be here as soon as you are done, just call me when you have cleaned up and we'll take a look at those bruises of yours." She stood and left, leaving Jessica alone.

She sat in the tub until the water was cold and all the bubbles were gone. Then she carefully cleaned her body and hair, trying not to press too hard on the sore spots. Wrapped up in a bathrobe with a towel around her hair she opened the door; "Miss Pepper? I'm done now."  
"Excellent." The clicking of the heels announced her arrival, in her arms she carried a pile of clothing bags as well as a first aid kit. She pushed Jessica down on the divan and started taking care of all her cuts and bruises. Every time Jessica tried to hide anything, Pepper pushed her hands away and took care of it. Eventually she realised that she was sitting in just a new pair of black silk underwear, also brought in by Pepper.

 _He paced around the room, unable to relax during the whole time she was in that bathroom. Pepper tried to calm him down but not even her cool presence helped._  
 _It felt like he had waited for hours when Tony came back with his driver in tow._  
 _"Ah, Capsicle, there you are. The deed is done, I had Happy dump him in the nearest river."_  
 _"Sir!" Happy's shocked objection came as a whisper. Tony just chuckled and walked over to the bar;_  
 _"Nah, I sent him on a one way ticket to Siberia. Although, he thinks he'll land on Bahamas, thankfully Siberia is big enough to drown his screaming when he finds out where he is. Drink?" Both Steve and Happy declined so he just poured himself some scotch on the rocks._  
 _"Calm down Rogers, you're making holes in my carpet. Sit down."_  
 _"I can't."_  
 _"Oh well, your worn out shoes then." Tony just shook his head and put his feet up on the coffee table._  
 _Steve must have walked back and forth at least a hundred times before the door opened and Pepper came back out;_ _"I did what I could with what I had.' Turning to someone in the other room she said; 'come out sweetheart, don't be shy." She stepped aside and he anxiously waited. Then she peaked round the door like a scared doe, he smiled when he caught her eye, she smiled back and the rest of her emerged. She was dressed in a pair of loosely fitted green pants, a short sleeved blouse and high, nude pumps. Around her neck she had a grey scarf to hide some of the worst bruises and her hair was in a loose ponytail. The most fantastic thing about her was her smile, finally she seemed to have realized what he had told her in the store, about how beautiful she really was._  
"Miss Jessica, you look amazing." He walked over to her and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

 _"Thank you Steve. And thank you so much Miss Pepper, I will pay you back as soon as I can, I promise."_  
 _Pepper just waved her off; "You don't have too."  
_ "And you won't, seeing you smile is payment enough for me.' Tony abandoned the couch and came over too them; 'It's good to meet you properly Jessica. _"_ They all cooed over her making her feel slightly uncomfortable but then Steve's next question surprised her even more;  
"Jessica, would you like to do me the honour of joining me for dinner tonight?" He asked with that soft, caring voice he had.

 _"I, um, I, are you sure?" She stuttered and blushed._  
 _He gave her a crocked smile; "Yes."_  
 _She looked around the room at the others and saw their happy faces, took a deep breath and looked him clear in the eye; "I would... I would love to Steve." She gave him a shy smile._  
 _"Great, I just need to change my jacket." He squeezed her hand before dropping it and went into his bedroom. On the closet doors his Captain America suite hung but he ignored it, hung his still damp jacket on a hanger and pulled of his tearstained t-shirt only to replace it with a crispy white button up shirt over a white t-shirt. Just as he tucked the shirt in he heard a sharp breath and a curse behind him. Quickly he turned around and Jessica was staring at him with huge eyes; "No freaking way, are you telling me I got rescued by Captain fucking America?"_

She had gone over to his room to see what took so long and the first she saw was his Captain America-costume hanging on the wardrobe. He gave her a guilty look;  
"I'm afraid so, does it bother you tremendously? He looked so sad, like she had found out his deep dark secret. With a warm smile, it wasn't like her normal smile due to the cut on her lip but still, she walked over to him and put a hand on his arm;  
"Not at all, to me, you are first and foremost Steve. That other dude is just a stranger in spandex." He chuckled and hitched his arm through hers;  
"You have no idea how glad that makes me Jessica. Now, how about that dinner? Know any place good?"  
"I think so."

 _That night a very happy couple could be found at a small restaurant in the middle of town. They sat by the window, only lit up bycandles, talking and laughing the night away. The waitress that served them smiled to herself whenever she walked pass them; they looked like they were totally alone in the whole universe. The only thing that disturbed the movie-like scene were the girlscuts and bruises but the way she looked at the tall, handsome man across the table she was sure he had something to do with it, in a good way._ _As she dropped of the bill they didn't even look up but kept gazing into each other's eyes looking like they didn't have a care in the world._

 _-The end-_


End file.
